You Bring Out The Real Me :A Paul Fanfiction
by Melisseee
Summary: Anniela and her daughter Emmalene come to live with Anniela's father but what will happen when a certain wolf imprints. Summary sucks. ON HOLD!
1. Introduction

A Paul Story

Name: Anniela Lynn Montgomery.

Known as: Annie or Anne.

Age: 17 turning 18 on December 26th.

Looks: Dark brown, almost black hair. Ice Blue eyes. About 5'4".

Has a daughter name Emmalene. Emmalene will be 4 on January 1st. This story starts off in August. She starts up school again soon where she will be a Senior.


	2. Chapter 1

Everyone. I would just like to say, I do not own twilight but I do own copies of all 4 books. I do however own Anniela and her family.

Chapter 1

Pulling up to my dad's house, I couldn't help but remember why I was coming here.

Flashback.

"_Anne. I think it would be better for you to live with your dad. I'm pregnant again and I can't take care of Emma while you are at school anymore. You dad has already told me he will have you there." My mother told me rubbing her already huge belly. Allan, my step dad was standing behind her smiling._

"_Mom, I will go only if you want me to." I looked at her. She hugged me and I went to my room to pack._

End of flashback

I pulled into the drive way and saw my dad come out of the house. I turn the car off, get out and head towards the trunk. I pop the trunk then go to the back seat to grab the sleeping Emmalene. I get Emma out without waking her and go to see my dad at the back of the car. He grabs me and pulls me into a hug.

"Annie bear. Its good to see you again. And look at my beautiful granddaughter sleeping. She's so cute." I went to help my dad grab stuff but someone came and took it from my hand. I turned around and saw a giant man, about 6'7" smiling at me. Behind him was a woman, about my height with three scars going down the right side of her face towards her arm. Behind the scars, I could tell she was extremely beautiful.

"Annie. This is Sam Uley and his fiancée Emily Young. Sam Emily, this is Anniela, my daughter and my granddaughter Emmalene. Sam and Emily live across the street."

"Nice to meet you Anniela. Welcome to La Push." Sam says sticking his hand out for me to shake. I shook his hand and then he grabbed the bags and went inside. Emily came up to my and hugged me. When she pulled back she looked at Emma and smiled. She put her arm around me and started being me towards the house. I went into my father's house and smiled at the place. It was like it was when I was little. The living was still that like blue colour. The kitchen and dining room were the like green and the hallway was a mix between the both. My dad, Sam and Emily took Emma and me up the stairs towards our rooms. We dropped my stuff in my room and then went straight to Emma's. Her room had pictures of wolves on two blue walls and flowers on two pink walls. I smiled when I walked into the room. I turned to my dad and hugged him.

"Don't hug me. Emily has been in here for two days doing this." He said. I looked at Emily and then hugged her.

"I was actually surprised when your dad said about flowers and wolves. I didn't know Emma would like wolves." She said smiling. And I guess hearing her name, Emma started moving in my arms. She lifted her head and rubbed her eyes. She looked at me and smiled. She turned her head and saw Dad, Sam and Emily. Right when she saw my dad, she squealed and started reaching for him.

"Papa. Papa." Emma screamed, very high pitched might I add. My dad reaches out and grabs Emma in his arms. She was like a kid in a candy store at that moment. Lets just say, she loved her papa.

"Emma, I want you to meet two people. This is Sam and Emily. Sam, Emily I want you to meet Emma." Emma reached out for Emily, which surprised me. Emma doesn't usually do that. Emily took her from my dad and held her.

"Well hello Emma. I'm Emily." Emma giggled at her. She then reached up to Sam and hugged him, while still in Emily's arms. Emma freaked about how she loved her room and after plenty of kisses to the cheeks of Sam and Emily, we went downstairs to sit on the couch. We talk about basically everything. Emma sat on Emily's Lap the entire time. Sam and Emily invited us over for dinner that night.


	3. Chapter 2

Me: So Paul is going to do the disclaimer. Paul, take it away.

Paul: I don't want to do this stupid disclaimer thing. Can we just like not do it?

Me: No Paul. If we don't do it, then they will take my story down and I will have to beat you. Just read the paper I gave you.

Seth: Mellie, I will do the disclaimer. Please can I?

Me: *looks over at Paul and glares. Looks to Seth. * Alright Seth. Read the paper.

Seth: To Melissa's dislike, Stephenie Meyer owns all of twilight. The only thing Melissa owns is Annie and her family. Melissa wishes she could own all of this hotness.

Paul: Oh, you didn't read by the script. She has the bat so I suggest you to run.

Me: *to the readers* Why cant people stay to the script. I put a lot of work into it. Enjoy this chapter. *Looks angrily at Seth. * YOU MAY BE HOT BUT IM GOING TO KILL YOU!!!

Chapter 2

I decided to take a nap before we had to leave. Emma played in her room with my father for a bit. When I woke up, I got my clothes out to get ready. I grabbed my crushed wash skinny jeans, my blue grosgrain trim silk top, and my black zipper trim flats. I left my hair down, which had a little curl in it. I grabbed my glasses and looked into the mirror. Before I had Emma, I was really flat and now after Emma, I filled out in just the right places.

I went to Emma's room and got her ready. She wanted to wear her black puff sleeve t-shirt, pleated denim skirt and her silver glitter ballet flats. I then French braided her hair and went downstairs. My dad was ready so we left the house and went across the street to Emily and Sam's house. My dad knocked on the door and Sam opened it a minute later.

"Hello Andrew. Hi Annie and Emma. Come on in. Some of the guys are here but they are okay." Sam said letting us walk in. We walked to the living room and that's when I saw 8 large guys and 2 beautiful girls.

"Everyone, you already know Andrew. Well this is his daughter Anniela or Annie for short and his granddaughter, Annie's daughter, Emma. Annie, Emma, this is Jared, his girlfriend Kim. Seth and his sister Leah. Collin and Brady. Jacob, Quil, Embry and Paul." He said pointing to each one. They all gave a little smile, nod or a wave but I noticed something odd. Paul was just staring. It's kind of odd.

"Hi everyone." I said smiling. Emma gabbed onto my body and buried her face in my neck. I sat down on a chair just as Emily came into the living room.

"Andrew, Annie, Emma. I'm so happy you came." Emily said smiling at me. Emma pulled her head from me neck and smiled at Emily. Emily picked her up and hugged her then put her back on my lap. After a little bit we had dinner then went back to the living room. I couldn't help but notice Paul always watching me and surprisingly I wasn't scared anymore, I felt safe more. And the most amazing thing, Emma was walking around, sitting on people's laps and having fun. Just as long as she is happy, I'm happy. But what got me a little bit upset was when Emma asked Emily about her scars.

"Emmy, How did you get your scars?" Emma asked sitting in Emily's lap. Everyone stopped his or her conversations to here.

"Emma." I said, trying to get her attention, but it wasn't working.

"Emma, it's a sad story. It was by accident and now I'm fine. Don't worry hunny." Emily said smiling down at her.

"Well my mommy has scars too. When we lived with my daddy, he would hit her and hurt her. He even burned her arms one time." She said to Emily.

"Emma. Enough. No more talking about him or scars." I told my daughter. She just looked at me and said a little sorry.

After the little incident, I went into the kitchen with Emily, Kim and Leah while Emma and the boys stayed in the living room. Us girls talked about everything. I kept apologizing about Emma but Emily just waved it off. I looked at the clock and noticed it was 9 pm. I told the girls I had to get Emma home and in bed. When we all walked into the living room, I found Emma sitting in Paul's lap sleeping. He had his arms around her and kept smiling down at her. When he noticed me in the room, his smile only got bigger. I told my dad I had to get her home and that he could stay if he wanted. He told me he would be back by latest 12. I went to pick up Emma but she had a death grip on Paul's shirt.

"How about I go with you and take her home. If that's okay with you." Paul said standing up with Emma still in his hands. I just nodded my head. I hugged then girls and most of the guys. We walked out of the house and across the street to my house. I opened the door and we walked in. We went to Emma's room and I got her pajamas. Paul put her down and she started to stir. She woke up staring at both of us.

"Come on Emma. Lets get you in your pajamas and then you can go back to sleep." I told her helping her get changed. Once she was done she lied back down and smiled at me.

"Mommy, can Paul read me a story tonight?" She asked looking from me to Paul. I looked at him and he was staring at me smiling.

"Only if he's okay with it." She got up ran and grabbed her favorite book and came back to bed. Paul sat on one side of the bed and I lied down with Emma. Halfway through the story, Emma was asleep and that was our cue to leave the room. We went back downstairs to the living room. I got us something to drink and we talked for the next hour.

"Annie, I was wondering if you and Emma wanted to go to the beach tomorrow. All of us are going. We are also probably having a bonfire." Paul asked staring into my eyes.

"I'm pretty sure Emma would be happy. We have nothing to do so yeah, we will come with you." I told him. He then told me he would pick us up at 12. We hung out until my dad came home. Paul left, leaving me a kiss on the cheek. I smiled and went to bed, not being able to stop smiling.


	4. Author's Note

Authors Note:

Hey Y'all.

I'm sorry I haven't written in a while. I had a lot going on.

I was sick for like 2 weeks and was trying to catch up. I had Music Night, where the choir and other people perform for other people. I also went to the dentist Thursday and yesterday to get my teeth worked on. Plus my computer has a virus and not I'm on my moms computer trying to get things worked out.

Right now, I'm working on my moms computer trying to get the next chapter up. I'm going to try to get it up either tonight or tomorrow.

Again, I'm sorry for not updating. Like I said, I will try to get the next chapter up by tonight or tomorrow.

Remember, I love you all and will try to make you all happy.

Much Love..

Melissa Elizabeth 3


	5. Chapter 3

IM SO SORRY!!! I have been really slacking on this story. The problem is that my mind thinks of different stories so Im also writing another story. It will be either a Jacob or a Jared story. Bronson Pelletier is hot along with Alex, Chaske, Kiowa, Tyson, Boo Boo and Taylor.

Another problem is that i had the third chapter setting and stuff done from the second chapter but i couldnt really put words to it. Last night, it came to me. Im hoping this chapter is better then the last, and may I say, I literally freaked out when I noticed that this chapter is longer then the last. YAY GO ME!!!

LOL well anyways. I, again, am extremely sorry that its been like a few weeks, maybe close to a month since i updated last.

Now with the Disclaimer.

Samantha(one of my best friends): I have decided I want Jacob.

Ashley(one of my best friends): I want Jasper.

*Jasper and Jacob look at each other and run oppisite ways.*

Ashley and Samantha: WAIT COME BACK!!! *Runs after Jasper and Jacob*

Me: I would just like to say, Ashley and Samantha dont own Jasper or Jacob because they know Alice and Nessie will hurt them. Stephenie Meyer owns all of the twilight characters and plot. I just own Annie, Emma and Andrew(Annie's dad). Much to my disapointment because i would totally stick Paul and Embry in my closet and Jared under my bed. Heck all the wolves and Emmett can just party in my room.

Now, On with the show...or fanfiction...or story...or whatever you call it

* * *

Chapter 3

"Mommy. Mommy. MOMMA!!!" My beautiful daughter yelled at me. I sat up in bed and rubbed my eyes. "Momma. Pauly and Sethy are here." She said to me. I looked at her and noticed she was in her purple roxy bathing suit and denim shorts and her strappy wedge sandals.

"Emma, Who dressed you today?"

"Pauly and Sethy did. Grandpa told them to." She told me smiling. "Get up mommy. I wanna go to the beach."

I smiled at my daughter and told her to go tell Paul and Seth to get her sand toys and everything ready. She ran down the hall and down the stairs yell 'Momma's up and want us to get sand toys.' I went and grabbed a quick shower. I got out and went to my closet and grabbed my blue plaided bikini. I then grabbed my black denim shorts and my white tank top. I grabbed my roxy sandals and my tote bag and went downstairs. There sitting near the front door was Emma with Paul and Seth sorting out sand toys.

"Momma. Look. We got sand toys." Emma yelled when she saw me. Both boys looke up and saw me. Seth smiled and waved, which i returned. but what got me was Paul was staring at me. A moment later, the widest smile i have seen anyone give, apperared on his face. He got up and came over to me giving me a hug,

"Good morning beautiful. How are you?" Paul asked me.

"Eh. I could be better. No one like a wakeup like i got. But anything to make her happy." I smiled at him again. I walked over to Emma and picked her up and swung her around. She giggled so loud I think she broke my ear drums.

"Is Emma hungry?" I asked her with her in my arms. She nodded her head. "Is Seth and Paul hungry?" I asked the boys. They both looked at me and nodded.

We all walked into the kitchen and i grabbed cereal from the cupboard. When Emma saw the corn pops, she freaked. I laughed and set a bowl, poured the corn pops and milk in and gave her a spoon and watched her eat. The guys had two bowls each. After everyone was done, we headed down to the beach. Everyone was already there. Emily, Kim and Leah were sitting on a blanket talking while the boys were near the water joking around and playing football. When we got to the blanket, Paul and Seth set Emma and her sand toys down. Paul kissed my cheek and they went running to the boys.

"Hey Annie. How are you this fine morning?" Emily asked as I sat down beside Leah. Emma sat on the edge of the blanket and played in the sand.

"Im fine, how about you girls?" The responses were mixed between fine and great. All three girls lyed down on the blanket soaking up what little sun La Push got. I took off my tank top and put my head on it. We lyed there for about an hour until Seth and Emma decided they wanted us girls in the water. Emma begged me to go into the water.

"Pwease momma. I wanna go in the water." I just looked at her and got up. She started jumping up and down and freaked out. She took of her shorts and sandals, grabbed her water wings from out bag and waited for me. I also took of my shorts and sandals, blew up the water wings, and took Emma's hand and went towards the water. I was cold to say the least.

Then all of a sudden, i was being picked up and carried into the water. I looked and saw Paul carrying me into the water. Seth had Emma not even a foot away. Once we got used to the water, we were all joking around. Seth and Quil played around with Emma while the rest of the girls talked and floated.

Emily decided it would be best if we got out of the sun and went to her house to get ready for the bon fire. We all hung out at Emily's. The girls helped cook and get the food ready for the bonfire. Once the food was ready, we went back to the beach for the bonfire. We ate and sat around the bonfire.

Emma was curled up in my side while i watched the fire and everyone enjoyed themselves.

"Why you sitting alone?" I looked up at the voice and saw Paul.

"Emma's asleep and its nice just to watch the fire." I told him. He took the seat next to me and put his arm around my shoulder. We sat there like that for a little bit until everyone came over and listened to the legends.

The legends were told by Billy Black, Jacob's father. They were about the tribe and how some of the men before us were werewolves, or shape shifters as the guys call it. Also about the cold ones and imprinting. As the story went on, i could fell myself getting pulled into it. But right when Billy talked about imprinting, I couldnt stop smiling. These men would imprint on someone. Imprinting is finding your soul mate, like love at first sight but stronger. After the story, everyone started packing up and got ready to leave. But the only problem was i didnt want to get up. I was so into the story, picturing it over and over in my head that i didnt realize Paul trying to get my attention.

"Annie. Anne. Look at me." He said pulling my face towards him. I just sat there looking at him. "Annie. I need to talk to you about something important."

"Um, uh... okay. Whats up?"

"The legends are true. Everything that Billy said was true. And me, and the boys, and Leah are all werewolves."

'HAHAHAHAHA!!' Ohh snap he is serious. I sat there not saying anything.

"Annie. Please say something. I honestly dont want to get you scared."

"So its all true. The wolves, the cold ones, the imprinting."

"All of it is true. And to top the off, I imprinted on you."

'WOOT WOOT!!!' Oops, to happpy.

"Thank you." I said in a quite like voice.

"Why are you thanking me? I should be thanking you. You didnt laugh in my face or run away." He asked staring at me.

"Because you told me. Im thankful you told me. Why would you think i would run away?"

"Because, most people would be scared stiff if someone told them if they turned into a werewolf."

"But im not like most people"

"And thats why I Love You Annie."

"And I Love You Paul."

The last thing I remember was Seth taking Emma from my arms and carrying her home while I was in Paul's arms almost asleep.

* * *

So what did you think? Do you like? Next chapter wont be as awesome but they one after, i wanna make it AMAZING!!!

So please Review. Tell me what you think. And I promise, i will write more often. I also might put my other story up. So enjoy!!!

REVIEW!!!! NOW!!! DO IT!!!!


End file.
